WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT!
by Nagi-Oki
Summary: From the crazy lady who brought you 'All Star' is another magnificent piece featuring the new recruits!


WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT!  
By: Nagi-Oki  
  
Disclaimer: Yaddada yaddada yaddada, you know the drill. I do requests and my own artwork but I'm having fun with this right now. I LOVE this song by Twisted Sister of course my Raven's Revenge induced hallucinationsd told me this was funny so here it is.  
  
Scene: Attic of the Xavier Institute, the new recruits are doing their latest punishment of organizing the attic. Wolverine  
was MI-GHTY ticked about his motorcycle ya know. Ray looks up from job of dusting and coughing to glare Bobby who smiles  
sheepishly.  
  
Ray: One more time...THEY went on the joyrides...THEY busted up the X-vehicles...why are WE helping them clean...  
  
[ Roberto and Amara shrug, then go back to moving some boxes.]  
  
Sam: Aw Ray, we greatly appreciate ya helpin' us'n all.  
  
Ray: You OWE me.  
  
[ Sam moves to follow Ray as he walks away grumbling. He accidentally knocks over a box, spilling out a mix of uniforms and  
costumes.]  
  
Sam: Oops...  
  
Ray: Smooth move clod.  
  
Sam: I didn't do it on purpose!  
  
Ray: Do you ever?  
  
[ Ray joins Bobby in trying to clean up. Roberto opens a box and starts routing through it.]  
  
Amara: Roberto! We're not supposed to look through their things!...Find anything good?  
  
[ Roberto grins and pulls out what looks like a laser toy gun.]  
  
Roberto: Ha ha! Reach for the sky chica!  
  
Jubilee: GROSS ROBBY! THAT'S A BLACK HEAD GUN!  
  
[ Roberto makes an ew face and drops the gun. Just then the building shakes, Rahne and Jamie storm into the attic.]  
  
Ray: What the heck was that!?  
  
Jamie: The Brotherhood's attacking the Institute.  
  
Ray: Alright some action!  
  
Rahne: WE'RE supposed t' stay up here till the fighting's over...  
  
[ Everyone let out a groan of disbelief. Bobby continues poking around in the box.]  
  
Roberto: It never fails, an opportunity to prove ourselves pops up and we're stuck up here!  
  
[ Ray stands up and walks to the door.]  
  
Ray: Nuts to this! I'm goin' down there and kick some fanny!  
  
Sam: Ray! No! We'll get in deeper trouble!  
  
Ray: Try and stop me.  
  
Rahne: GRANMA PRISON.  
  
[ Ray stops dead in his tracks and shivers. He does an about face and curls up on the floor.]  
  
Ray: Yeeeeuuuuugggghhhh...I ain't goin' back there.  
  
[ Bobby stands up, he's wearing a spare visor and a large metal X that doesn't fit him too well.]  
  
Bobby: Fellow recruits! It's time we stood up for our rights!  
  
Roberto: Madre mia...Bobby's on another power trip.  
  
Bobby: We're just as good as the others! I dunno about you guys but I'm sick of sittin' on the sidelines and ridin' the pine!  
  
Jamie: Yea...but what can we do?  
  
Bobby: I'll you what we're gonna do...  
  
[The recruits look at Bobby seeing him as making a point. Bobby leaps up on a box and starts singing.]  
  
Bobby:  
We're not gonna take it  
NO! We ain't gonna take it!  
We're not gonna take it---anymore.  
  
[ The recruits smile as they watch Bobby on the box, starting to get into act. Ray gets an idea and digs through the box  
while Bobby sings.]  
  
Bobby:  
We've got the right to choose and  
There ain't no way we're losin'  
This is our life  
This is our song.  
  
[ Ray leaps up onto the box wearing a spare Wolverine mask and forks held between his fingers. The other recruits cheer and  
dive into the box.]  
  
Ray:  
We'll fight the powers that be just  
Don't pick our destiny cuz-  
You don't know us, you don't belong.  
  
[ Everyone dresses up as a mock X-Men. Sam smears blue make up on his face and puts a small tube in the back of his pants.  
Roberto puts on a short crew-cut blonde wig and puts on a few fake spikes. Amara puts on a silly looking red yarn wig as  
Jubilee smears white make up on her front bangs, put on a pair of gloves, and a green chest plate. Rahne laughs as she puts  
on a white wig and a cape. Jammie joins Ray and Bobby dressed as a rather ridiculous Kitty.]  
  
Bobby, Ray, + Jamie:  
We're not gonna take it  
NO! We ain't gonna take it!  
We're not gonna take it---anymore.  
  
[ Jamie does a mock Kitty impression, crossing his eyes as he sings.]  
  
Jamie:  
Oh you're so condescending,  
  
[ Roberto laughs as he throws the foam spikes.]  
  
Roberto:  
Your gore is never ending,  
  
Sam:  
Ve don't vant nuhting  
  
Roberto, Sam, + Jamie:  
Not a thing from you!  
  
[ The girls crack up then Amara jumps on a box acting like snobby Jean.]  
  
Amara:  
Your life is tripe and jaded  
  
Jubilee:  
Bow-rang and confiscatid.  
  
Rahne:  
If that's your best  
  
Rahne, Amara, + Jubilee:  
Your best won't do!  
  
New Recruits:  
Whoa-ooo-ooo!  
Whoa-ooo-oooo!  
  
Bobby:  
We're right!  
  
New Recruits: Yeah!  
  
Roberto!:  
We're free!  
  
New Recruits: YEAH!  
  
Ray:  
We'll fight!  
  
New Recruits: YEAH!!  
  
Sam:  
You'll see!  
  
New Recuits: YEAAAAAAAAHHH!!!  
  
  
New Recruits:  
We're not gonna take it   
NO! We ain't gonna take it!  
We're not gonna take it---anymore.  
We're not gonna take it  
NO! We ain't gonna take it!  
We're not gonna take it---anymore.  
  
Ray: NO way!  
  
[The kids rush around the attic collecting whatever they can and builds dummies of Magneto, Mystique, Toad, Blob, Boom Boom, Quicksilver, Sabretooth, and Avalanche. Cut to: Downstairs, the fighting has stopped down stairs as everyone stares at the ceiling wondering what the heck is going on.The kids stand infront of the dummies in fighting stances.]  
  
New Recruits:  
Whoa-ooo-ooo!  
Whoa-ooo-oooo!  
  
Rahne:  
We're right!  
  
[Cut to: Ray socking the dummy Sabretooth in the gut.]  
  
New Recruits: Yeah!  
  
Jubilee:  
We're free!  
  
[Cut to: Roberto stabbing dummy Pietro in the chest with foam spikes.]  
  
New Recruits: YEAH!  
  
Amara:  
We'll fight!  
  
[Cut to: Wolf-form Rahne (WITH the wig and cape) ripping the stuffing from Blob as Bobby rapid punches dummy Avalanche.]  
  
New Recruits: YEAH!!  
  
Jamie:  
You'll see!  
  
[ Cut to: Sam kicking dummy Toad in the face.]  
  
New Recruits: YEAAAAAAAAHHH!!!  
  
[ Everyone takes turns beating up the dummies, Jamie beats dummy Magneto with a foam bat on the head.]  
  
New Recruits:  
We're not gonna take it  
NO! We aint gonna take it!  
We're not gonna take it---anymore.  
  
[ Cut to: Todd and Kurt going up to the attic to see what the kids are doing. After a second they run back down screaming as  
an army of Kitty clad Jamies carrying the dummy Brotherhood's heads on broomsticks. Seing the new recruits charging  
everyone scatters being chased by the mock X-Men.]  
  
New Recruits:  
We're not gonna take it   
  
Bobby: NO!  
  
New Recruits:  
NO! We ain't gonna take it!  
We're not gonna take it---anymore.  
  
Jubilee: Just you try and make us!  
  
New Recruits:  
We're not gonna take it  
  
Sam: C'mon!  
  
New Recruits:  
NO! We ain't gonna take it!  
  
Ray: Yer all worthless and weak!  
  
New Recruits:  
We're not gonna take it---anymore.  
  
Roberto: Now drop and gimme 20!  
  
New Recruits:  
We're not gonna take it  
NO! We ain't gonna take it!  
We're not gonna take it---anymore.  
  
[ A shocked and terrified Magneto turns to a rather embarrassed Charles. Everyone's still running in terror from the  
recruits.]  
  
Magneto: What is it you're teaching these little hellions AGAIN? How to witch hunt!?  
  
--Fin-- 


End file.
